Cinnamon Pie with a side of Apple Juice
by DeckBeMine
Summary: The holidays are a time for miracles. Loki learns this on his first venture outside in three years, along with the fact that Tony has been harboring a secret from him about him, and this man calling himself Loki's brother is the key to everything. Can Loki figure everything out before Christmas and keep his relationship with Tony? Or will Thor take his little brother back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark and stormy night. Lighting marched angrily through the sky and the rain hammered down onto the pavement as if the clouds were filled with deep sorrow. The streets of New York City were abandoned; nobody with half a brain was out during a storm like this. But, what did that make the one poor soul who was out and wondering the streets? Especially at this hour?

The poor fool, he had woken up in a daze with hardly anything to his name, and even **that** he didn't remember. So carelessly, he was left practically wobbling up and down the deserted streets with the rain drenching him to the bone. His clothes stuck to his skin, his hair was in disarray, and he had a slight fever starting to settle in his head. If he didn't find shelter soon, he was doomed to die. But he had nowhere to go, what was he to do?

When he came to edge of town square, he finally gave up. He fell down to his knees against a building and looked up at the sky. The rain was relentless and showed no signs of giving up. With a heavy sigh, the man closed his eyes as he started to feel his body go limp. He was cold, he was hungry, and he was exhausted. There was nowhere for him to go and noting for him to do except sit there and embrace death's grip. But on his behalf, fate seemed to have another plan in mind.

Parked just in front of him by a mere few feet, a silver car came to a sudden stop. The passenger side window was rolling down blocking most of the driver from view. Or that's at least how the man saw it. He was too far dazed to focus. But that didn't seem to bother the driver, nor did the rain. He existed the car with a coat over his head as he approached the man against the build asking him if he was alright, but it was all mumbles to the man's ears, for his fever was making his blackout. Though he was still aware of what was happening around him. The driver hesitated for a moment, as if something was wrong before finally wrapping something around the man's shoulders and with a big heave, lifted him up onto his feet. He staggered as the driver walked him over the car and placed him into the passenger seat and shut the door shielding him from the rain. The driver got back into his seat and took a brief moment to think about what he was doing. He turned the heater up to full blast and drove off. At some point during the drive, the man fell asleep, happy to embrace death at least in the warmth of kindness…

…

When the man awoke, he didn't really know what to expect, but he could surely tell what he didn't. He didn't expect there to be a fireplace, white carpet, black sofa, and sure a luxurious feel to wherever it was he is. Nor did he expect to be in dry clothes, on that black sofa with a gray blanket on top of him. He sat up slowly taking in his surrounds. Was this heaven? Or was he really dead?

Doors opened behind him and he instantly ducked down for whatever reason. A man, just shy of six foot came into view wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt, faded black jeans, and black fuzzy socks. In his hand, a glass of eggnog. His brown hair was short and just groomed back perfectly to match the goatee on his chin. He peered over towards the man on the sofa with a cautious look. "You awake?" The man didn't reply; he just sat up pushing the blanket back some taking in the surrounds more. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He cleared his throat.

"So mind telling me what you, of all people, were doing out there in that storm?" The tall man asked the one of the couch, who turned his gaze over towards the window to find that the weather had mild out some now. "Um-you still there?"

"Where am I?" The man's voice cracked and only then did he find how parched and dry his throat was. The other picked up on the idea and moved over behind a bar in the corner and pulled out a nicely chilled bottle of water. The man nodded his head in thanks before chugging it down without time to breath.

"Wow. I thought I was the heavy drinker." The other man chuckled as the one on the sofa finished the water finally taking a breath. "And if you're _that_ thirsty I can only imagine how hungry you might be." Before he could say anything, the man's stomach acted in hunger pains. "Good thing I ordered take-out. You don't mind Chinese do you?"

"So long as it's food, I don't care." He replied honestly, hoping that his words didn't come across being too harsh. He pulled of the blankets in a feeble attempt to stand, only to stumble backwards landing on the couch.

"I recommend you don't try and move too much." The other man said coming back to sit next to his guest, this time with a hotter beverage. "You had quite the fever earlier. Here, this ought to warm you up." The man took the cup of hot chocolate, the warm instantly setting his skin a blaze. He made sure to blow on it and take steady sips at it. "Now again, what were _you_, of all people, doing out there in that storm?" The man eyed him curiously and confused.

"What do you mean?" It was the other man's turn to be confused.

"I mean that you should know what kind of hell it is being outside in a thunder storm during this time of year. I'd have thought you'd kick some poor soul out of their home and made it your own personal domain." Silence fell between the two before the paler of the two spoke out.

"If I were you, I might want to talk to a doctor about whatever problems you may be having, or just simply not talk to the person you think you are currently addressing." The brunette's eyes just went wide. That was not at all what he expected, making him just drop the very question he just thought to be the absolute dumbest.

"Who are you?" The other man didn't answer. He just looked down at the cup in his hands and shook his head. "Do you not know, or just don't want to tell me?"

With a heavy sigh, the man sitting on the couch just spoke out a name that seemed familiar and right, yet wrong at all at the same time. "Loki. Loki Odenson." Again, a brief silence. "And you?"

The brunette was silent for a very brief moment before speaking. "Tony Stark." They looked at each other. The one calling himself Loki eyed Tony trying to figure out if that was supposed to mean anything to him. Tony seemed to catch on a bit to what Loki was thinking and just ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. You just look like someone I knew. Sorry if I came off the wrong way." He offered Loki a genuine smile. Though Loki wasn't too sure. There was a slight unsettling feeling about all this. He felt like he should know this person, felt like he should feel something towards this person. But he couldn't feel, nor remember, anything. He was just a person sitting on a rich boy's sofa drinking hot chocolate. Pretty damn good hot chocolate at that.

"So back to my question, where am I?" Loki asked looking at Tony, who had turned his back to him to look out at the city.

Tony took a deep breath. "_Avengers Tower_." Whatever Tony had hoped was going to be his response didn't happen. Instead, he got silence and the steady sipping of hot chocolate. He eyed Loki carefully. He had the same cheeks, skin color, and long black silky hair. But there was one big difference: his eyes. They were still the same color of teal that they could be either blue or green, depending on the light, but the cold cruelty and heated hatred that glowed so brightly the last time they had met was completely absent. Tony just kelp wondering if this really was Loki. And if it was, what happened to him? "We're kinda the superheroes that protect the city from anything deemed… threating."

"Why would you need something like that?" Tony just glanced away briefly avoiding the question. He really couldn't trust that Loki was being truthful or just pulling another scheme.

"Well, in the past few years there have been some problems with national security, so the government decided to bring together a group of superheroes to protect city." Loki cracked a smiled. A genuine smile. Tony had to take a few steps back. This-this person in front of him was really starting to creep him out. Something was really off about Loki. First, his eyes were different and now an honest human smile? What the hell was going on?

"You're staring." Loki blinked looking at the billionaire. Tony snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to know. He needed to make absolute sure that this was all real. That this Loki wasn't the same Loki that just recently threw the world into mass chaos.

"Do the words: god, Asgard, king, and kneel, mean anything to you?" Tony asked bluntly. Loki sat back for a brief moment and turned his head slightly with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mr. Stark, you wouldn't happen to be one of those serial killers that ask their victims utterly idiotic questions then kills them are you?" And with that question, Tony knew instantly that _this_ Loki sure as hell wasn't the other Loki. He was someone entirely different…


	2. Chapter 2

Loki, he was Norse god of mischief and adopted brother of Thor, the thunder god. Not very long ago he tricked his brother into getting banished and sent a destroyer to Earth to kill him, ending with the belief that Loki fell to his death. Then a year later, announcing his return to Earth, Loki attempt to enslave the human race by unleashing a mass alien invasion. After failing, Thor had taken him and the tesseract back to Asgard and that was that. No one really knows what became of Loki afterwards-well, no one but Tony Stark that is.

Tony sat at the glass table opposite of Loki with his arms crossed over his chest watching Loki play with his magically summoned bubbles. Earlier that morning, Loki had woken up after falling asleep talking to Tony about his situation of currently being homeless. When he did, he failed to see Tony rounding the corner and the two collided. Loki also failed to see that Tony was carrying two hot beverages, so when Tony groaned in pain at the hot beverages being spilt on him, Loki started to panic and flailing his arms around and suddenly, the stains on Tony's clothes and the carpet were gone and the mugs were filled with hot coffee and back on a try in Loki's hands. Tony's expression was blank while Loki's was that of astonishment. Ever since then, Loki had been playing with his magic: morphing things, materializing things, and making them disappear. It had been playing on Tony's nerves all morning. "This is just-amazing! Have you ever seen anything like it?"

_If only you remembered_. Tony thought to himself. "Nope. Never. Now, can get back to talking about what we were discussing last night, before you fell asleep on me again?"

"Oh, yeah." Loki sighed. He was kinda looking to avoid talking about it. He had nowhere to go nor any right to ask anyone for favors.

Tony sat back a bit in his chair and ran his hand over his face. Sighing, he leaned forward leaning on his arms against the table. "I'm going to be honest. I don't think that with everything that's happened in the past few years, that you being out-and-about would be a good idea." The man across from him tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "I mean-people might see you use your powers and might think that you are a bad guy or something."

"Why would-"

"New Yorkers are just very sensitive." Tony interjected. "So here's my proposal. You live here, at _Avengers Tower_, room and board, a whole floor is yours." Loki just leaned forward in surprise. "But there's one catch, and it's going to sound very inhuman, but I think you could manage."

"Honestly, anything right now is better than living on the streets." Loki sighed out in relief.

Tony took a deep breath. "The condition would be that you don't leave the tower. Or your floor really."

"Why not?"

"Remember last night? I thought you were someone else? The other Avengers, though some of them may not be here now, they pop in periodically, but if one of them saw you, they might not be as patient and just assume that-" Tony wasn't really sure how to word it. The other Avengers would just shoot first and ask questions later. And with Loki's blank memories and complete control of his powers, who knows what would happen if he were to fight one of them now? This really put Tony in a bind. He only had a handful of option in front of him.

One, tell Fury about this and let him handle it.

Two, try and find Thor and demand he take Loki away.

Or three, keep everything to himself.

The first two seemed the more practical, and Tony was really thinking about doing it. But something about Loki just seemed really different to him. Almost like the god could be human and actually _feel_. The notion was ridiculous, he knew that, he couldn't quite explain it himself. He sighed. He had to tell Fury, that was the end of it.

"They might assume you're _that_ guy and basically shoot first and ask questions never." Tony shrugged. Loki's shoulders slumped and he looked away from Tony.

_Please don't make that face._ The billionaire thought to himself. The expression on Loki's face was like that of a lost kitten, and Tony didn't like to see Loki looking like a lost kitten. This was going to be tough…

…

Time past and Loki proved himself to be not the person Tony once knew. This Loki was calm, peaceful, patient, kind, and gentle. He used his magic to make life simple and amusing, not miserable, hard, cold, and curl. Often times when Loki was just was walking about just doing nothing, he was caught humming to himself, and if you were really lucky, dancing. It was very awkward for Tony, but after two to three weeks, he got used to it. His co-workers on the other hand-

Tony had decided not to tell Fury about Loki. He really couldn't say why, but everything he tried to bring the topic up to the guy, his throat would just close. At first he thought it was Loki pulling pranks, but after talking with _JARVIS_, who had been keeping an eye on Loki, Tony learned that Loki spent most of his day reading some of the old books Tony gave him. Ultimately, Tony chocked it up to nerves and decided to keep Loki's location under wraps. That in itself raised its own problems. Tony could keep his fellow Avengers in the dark, but he was powerless to keep it from a certain red-head from finding out.

Pepper stumbled onto the floor where Loki was in hiding, finding Tony giving him strict instruction on his magic use and she all but passed out. Tony chased after her to the elevator. Pepper demanded an explanation and Tony told her the truth. Loki had lost his memories and had _no_ idea who or what he was and Tony believe he could someday make Loki see the errors in his ways. Pepper scoffed heavily at the idea, declaring it Tony's most careless act yet. The brunette had to practically get down on his hands and knees to beg Pepper not to say **anything** to **anyone**. A very nice evening and shopping spree later and she agreed. Anyone else who worked for Tony was kept in the dark and Pepper worked twice as hard to keep it that way. After some time, she got to know the lost god better and they developed an awkward but gentle friendship.

More time passed. Days faded in, and days faded out. Loki had to have watched over a hundred sun sets. While he lived at _Avengers Tower_, he began to see himself trapped, just like anyone who was forced to stay mostly indoors day after day after day. Slowly the god began sinking into himself and growing ever so quiet. When Pepper came to visit him, he spoke less and less each day. It was pretty much the same with Tony, though Tony could understand better than Loki about the lost god's feelings of imprisonment. Everyday Tony noticed the Loki watched him fly about the city in his suit, free to do as he wished while Loki was locked up in a cage. Loki was becoming envious, and that was the very thing that got him in trouble in the first place. It was a danger that Tony was preparing for. One evening, Tony sat down with Loki and discussed the situation. The two came to a compromise and Loki was allowed to get a TV so he could at least watch live news casts and have **some** escape of the walls around him. It was reasonable, but how long could it work?

It came to the snowy season which meant three things. First, _Macy's _Thanksgiving Day Parade, second, crowds upon crowds of people looking for the 'perfect' gift, and third, Tony had a very good reason to drink as much 'eggnog' as he wanted. Only, this year, he had more of a reason for his drinking. Lately, in the past few weeks, his relationship with Pepper was starting to get bumpy and the outcome of it was looking pretty bleak. The reasons for it? Well, his name started with the letter after 'K' and ending with an 'oki'. For some reason, the god of mischief was always on his mind. Whenever he was in his office, workshop, bedroom, bathroom, you name it, wherever he was-Loki was on his mind. _What is Loki doing? How is Loki feeling? Does Loki like cake? Is Loki's hair green or black?_ The list goes on. Whenever Tony saw Loki, his heart fluttered, and his mouth went dry. Loki just stood out against everything in the room. His pale skin glowed, his eyes shined, and his smile-god that smile-brightened everything. Tony wasn't sure how to explain this feeling, other than he loved it, even though it scared him.

"Tony, you're staring again." Loki said looking up from his book. Tony snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Loki, who was sitting on the black couch next to the fireplace, the same spot where he had woken up in just about a year earlier.

"Oh-I uh…" The brunette scratched his head. For a genius, Tony wasn't that great with awkward moments. "Honestly-is your hair green or black? I-I can't tell."

Loki rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Tony could really be an oaf at times, but something about him made Loki feel warm inside. Warm and happy. Whenever Loki was just having a bad day, Tony would show up with cupcakes, muffins, something sweet for the two of them to share. That was enough to cause Loki's body to go from stone cold to luke warm, and start to feel something else. Loki wasn't sure when, but some time ago, he started to notice these really weird feelings in his chest. He couldn't explain what it was, but his heart would flutter, his cheek would get all flushed, and he'd go all weak in the knees. Why was Tony affecting him his way?

"So is this what you've been doing all day?" Tony asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Pretty much." Loki sighed shutting his book. "What about you?"

"Meetings, demolish national threats, and sit through Fury's boring lectures." He took a sip of his scotch.

"So the usual?" Loki stood up and made his way over to bar and sat on one of the stools leaning forward against the bar. "Beat any bad guys?" Loki smirked. Tony cocked an eyebrow. He stepped from behind the bar and over towards the window, staring down at the city below him. The city that never sleeps. "Tony?"

"It's almost been a year." He mumbled to himself. "Since I found you just there." Tony pointed off towards and area in Time Square. Loki joined him and his eyes followed off in the direction where Tony was pointing. "You looked so pitiful."

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Loki taunted with his arms crossed.

"Well, for one, you **were** completely pitiful. Two, you were all alone. And three, you look like such a girl." Both Tony and Loki failed to notice that they had steadily gotten closer to each other. Once they had realized that they were a mere inches away from kissing, Tony took a step back as Loki turned away from the brunette to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Everything was silent for a moment before the two were brave enough to look at each other. Neither sure what to say nor what to do. Loki awkwardly scratched his arm and Tony his head. This weird feeling in both of them started to bubble and that's when the epiphany hit. Tony felt this way once before when he first started dating Pepper. He started to hear his heart pounding in his ears. His breath shortened and body flared. One look at Loki now and he knew what he wanted.

He quickly placed his glass down on the bar before returning to Loki and taking his face in his hands. Loki's heart stop for a second and time seemed to slow down. His eyes met Tony's. His cold and distant teal eyes compared to Tony's warm and longing ones…

Time stood still as Tony held Loki in his arms as they shared their first kiss. Tony's lips were so warm and wet, Loki could just melt. He laced his arms around the brunette's neck as Tony pressed Loki as close as his body would allow. Neither one wanted to break apart, but everyone has to breathe at some point, even gods. The moment they pulled apart, they regretted it. Though they were standing soo close, they missed the other's contact and without a second thought, contact was made yet again. This time, more heated, more excited, and wanted. It was a magical moment.

It first started with a kiss, then grew to something else, and then finally made it to the bedroom. Ask either one how it happened and they'll tell you the same thing-_ no idea, it just happened…_

Sparks flew and Tony racked Loki's pleasure. It was noting either them have ever felt. Loki moaned, and Loki panted. He'd whisper out Tony's name with almost every breath while Tony kissed every inch of Loki he could while getting high on bliss. Exhaustion was the only thing stopping them being passionate all night…

Tony was lying on his back, breathing slowly while staring up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell with every breath. Loki laid on his stomach half asleep while running circles with his fingers around Tony's arc reactor. "So, what happens now?" Tony asked stroking Loki's hair that was now in a mess.

Loki opened his eyes staring up at Tony. "What do you want to happen?"

Tony pondered that statement for a moment. Here he was, lying in a bed, naked, with another man, while his girlfriend was somewhere else in the tower. Just hours ago, he had kissed Loki and then proceeded to sleep with him, and now Loki was questioning what _he_ wanted. If anything, _that_ intention should be clear. He wanted Loki. He wanted _them_ to happen. And what Tony Stark wanted, Tony Stark got.

The billionaire, playboy rolled over onto his side pulling Loki to his chest. The lost god only smiled as he fell asleep into the warmth of Tony's arms…

…

Three years later…

After three years of being locked up, things start getting to you. You've read every book you own about three times, you've seen every movie countless times, and you've spent soo much time pacing, you've practically drew a trench in the floor. Loki was growing ever increasingly anxious. He felt like an animal trapped in a cage knowing that all he had to do simply open the door he was free, but-there were eyes everywhere…

"It's such a lovely day out, Sir." _JARVIS_ announced over the speakers surrounding the place.

"Sure it is." Loki scuffed watching the snow fall outside. Once again, it was the holiday season, and once again, Loki was watching it from afar, like always. He plopped down on the floor next to the window with a heavy sigh. Like a child waiting for Santa.

"I know it's against my programming, but might I make a suggestion?" Loki looked up towards the ceiling at the auto butler. "I do believe that Mr. Stark might have left a window unlocked and you can shape-shift can you not?"

"_JARVIS_, what are you-" Tony failed to lock a window, and Loki could shape-shift. Was _JARVIS_ telling him to-?

Loki took the opportunity and leaped up off the floor and walked over to his room and into his closet. He grabbed his black coat, pale green scarf, and cream-wool hat and pinned it firmly on his head. Once his boots were zipped firmly, Loki grabbed his wallet-Tony gave him an allowance to buy books and things off the internet-and headed for the window _JARVIS_ mentioned. He first cleared his throat. "Oh dear, the window is open. I'd hate to see someone or something get in here." Loki said poorly as he slipped out into the cold air. The wind whipped his hair around into his face as Loki took in the view, along with a breath of very fresh air. With a sigh of relief, Loki let go of the window ledge.

With the mere thought, his whole body was soon covered in feathers as it shrunk to the size of a large crow. The lost god let the wind carry him down to the ground, where he morphed back into his human-like form. Snow crunched under his feet as he stood up and brushed off invisible dust on his clothes. A smile was plastered on Loki's lips because for the first time in four years, Loki was free of _Avengers Tower_. But, he had to be careful. Tony could be anywhere on patrol and Loki had no way of knowing who the other Avengers were, so he had to be sneaky when walking about. Though that thought was in the back of Loki's mind…

New York City was soo much bigger than what the view from the tower allowed Loki to see, soo much noisier too. Lights, music, traffic, people-it was amazing. The smells, the sights, the things around him, it was all exhilarating. Question was what to do first?

Making it easy on himself, Loki decided to just merely look around, take in the sights of the city and get a true feel of it. First was time square, followed by a stroll through central park. Even though he had only been out for about two hours or so, Loki had to say Central Park was his favorite. Everywhere he looked was decorated with holiday cheer: holly, garland, and occasionally mistletoe. Children and their parents played in the snow and skated on the ice. Snowmen can be found every once in a while and children throwing snowballs at each other wasn't that unusual of a sight. Everything you could find in a Christmas movie he found in the park or the streets. Well, almost everything.

Tony was somewhere else unaware of Loki's venture, not here with him sitting on this bench sipping hot mocha. Maybe someday. Loki stood up from his place on the bench and continued on his way. He walked down the street towards some shops just minding his own business. He paid no mind to where he was going, or who was watching, though he kept a very close eye out for any sign Tony. One only knew what he'd endure if Stark found him. But Tony wasn't the **only** thing Loki should have been watching for. He failed to notice the two blondes staring wide eyed at him as he passed them.

The two men looked at each other, shock, surprise, and confusion in both of their faces. Then wordlessly, the two turned on their heels to follow Loki instantly, not entirely sure if Loki was who they thought he was. After following him for maybe two blocks, the lost god started to pick up on the fact that he was being followed. Because he is who he is, Loki pulled out one of those small brushes with a mirror and flipped it opened to pear over his shoulder. Two men, both built, one taller than the other, both blond, one with long goldilocks were following him. And at the pace and range of how close they were it wasn't that they were in a hurry to pass him or anything, it was solely to catch up with him. Could they be-?

Loki rounded the next corner and used his magic to disappear from the two following him. He had appeared in an alley somewhere south of the _Avengers Tower_. Who were those two, and why were they following him? Something about this kinda sounded familiar, but Loki couldn't put his finger on it. Did Tony mention something about it? Oh well, he'd think about it later. For now, Loki had some more exploring to do. That was until he spotted the red headed woman. Than his day got really fun…

Tony was flying about the city when the communications in his helmet started beeping. He answered it to find Pepper calling.

_Odd_. He thought. He answered the call to a frantic Pepper talking too fast for him to follow. "Whoa-Pepper, slow down, what was that?"

She took a deep breath. "I came up to check on Loki because he hadn't bugged me all day and found a window opened." Tony paused midflight. "Loki's _gone_ Tony."

"Shit." Without another word, Tony sped off into the direction of the tower. "How could he have gotten out?"

"Sir, you left a window opened, and he found it." _JARVIS_ answered.

"Dammit. _JARVIS_, can you find him? Check cameras, cell phones, and-" Another beeping came from inside Tony's helmet. Natasha Romanoff's name appeared on his screen. He answered it. "What is it? I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Yeah, so are we. Loki's been spotted and he's on the run." _DAMMIT!_ Tony screamed in his head. _DOES HE LISTEN TO __**ANYBODY**__?!_

"Where are you headed?"

"Towards the upper eastside. We'll see you there." She hung up and Tony groaned and set his boosters to full blast, hoping-no-praying that he got there first…

Meanwhile, Loki was running and running fast! He thought losing the two blond men would be the end of it, but no, the red headed chick would **have** to be in league with them. Maybe Loki should have stayed inside. But how could he have resisted? The city was soo pretty. And a golden opportunity like that was not going to happen again for who knows how long?!

The god rounded the corner nearly falling with the woman hot on his heels. Looking back quickly to see that she was catching up, Loki took a gamble and ran into an alley way and traveled to the next street over with no such luck of being free of trouble. About half a block from him, the blond man with long blond hair stood staring right at him. But the way he was staring was what made Loki stop his fleeting and take a minute to breathe. The blond man looked at him with very sad and loving eyes. Almost like Loki had betrayed him somehow. But why? Loki had never met the man before, so there for had no reason to worry. He turned on his heels to try and escape again, but he was blocked off by a sandy-blond haired man with a bow pointed at him. His heart was now pounding in his chest as Loki was being steadily cornered against a building. Four people surrounded him, weapons in hand and glaring down at him.

"Loki, why have you returned here?" The lost god went wide-eye at his name. How did this long haired blond man know his name?

"_Returned_? What do you mean-who are?" He demanded nervously. The four shared a look before looking back at Loki, weapons still in hand.

"Are you joking?" The Sandy-haired blond asked. "Are you seriously joking? Is he-is he joking?" He turned towards the red headed woman who shrugged.

"Clearly if I knew who all of you were, I would have said so by now. Especially if I've 'returned' from somewhere, don't you think I would have made some cheesy greeting like villains do in the presence of the hero?" Now everyone was stumped. Loki stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored look on his face. The four others shared looks and glanced amongst themselves as the woman took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Stark-" Loki's attention snapped over towards her. "Get over here quickly. We seem to have a very odd situation." Loki surveyed the group. Tilting his head thinking, something Tony once said was buzzing in his mind. Something about-**the other Avengers**! Now it was making sense! These four people were part of the Avengers, but then-why were they chasing him? Surely Tony had said something to them about him. They had only been together for three years, so why wouldn't he?

"Tony's never mentioned anything about me, has he?" The question threw everyone off and by the looks on their faces, Loki knew the answer. And speak of the devil-

"Hey, everyone, how's it going?" Tony asked nervously pulling back the mask to his helmet facing everyone as he entered the scene. He was met with looks that demanded him explain everything.

"Anthony Stark-" Tony froze before he turned to a pretty mad Loki with a nervous smile. "You have _**a lot**_ of explaining to do." The other's nodded in agreement.

_Ah great! Just what I didn't need._ Tony sighed and led the walk of shame back to _Avengers Tower_…


End file.
